Baby Polari
'''Baby Polari '''is the young version of Polari, Rosalina's trusted advisor (despite not having to be trusted at all). He made his first appearance in Wario Kart: First From The Start! as an unlockable character. He's evil and hates Baby Rosalina, and he's always coming up with crazy plans to murder her. Appearance Baby Polari is an extremely overweight (He got more in shape as the years passed) young black Luma. He doesn't look all that different from a Hungry Luma at it's fattest (Yup, he's that fat). Also like Hungry Lumas, he constantly carries a pair of color-changing Star Bits on a stick, which he both licks and uses as a weapon. Like his adult counterpart he has blue eyes. He also has a blue pacifier, it resembles Baby Peach's Personality Don't let his cute appearance and mannerisms fool you, Baby Polari is an evil little jerk. He's childike but that doesn't mean he's harmless. It is, in fact his childishness what made him choose the path of evil, as when he was usurped of his throne by Rosalina, he started trying to kill her out of his﻿ inmature selfishness. Like many other royal advisors, he hates his king (or in this case, queen), and is constantly trying to do away with her using many cunning and intelligently designed traps that, despite all that, always backfire due to Rosalina's strange godike powers. All the while he mantains a kind, noble façade when in public, constantly spouting wise sounding phrases that he doesn't even now what they mean most of the time. Baby Polari is the most intelligent out of all the baby characters, but also the most inmature. Due to this, when he's not using it to try to kill Baby Rosalina, he's using it in his benefit, instead of other's. A more lighthearted fact of his personality is that he's an epic glutton, he's constantly munching on Star Bits, Coins, and lots of other kinds of delicacies... for a Luma anyway. History The beginning Baby Polari was born in the Big Bang, and is thus one of the eldest Lumas (despite being a baby he already has like... a gajillion years). He kickly became king of the Lumas and the cosmos (Rosalina is supposed to be this but the Lumas still haven't met her by this point). At his 200.000.000 years he decided to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, where he met and quickly befriended Baby Toadsworth, as they were pretty much alike personality-wise. Since he was the king, he used his powers in his own benefit, for example he made the Lumas feed him Star Bits continuously for 5 hours every day. That's why he became so fat. That annoying girl All his problems came to be when a little girl randomly appeared on his kingdom. She said her name was Rosalina, and told all the Lumas a very obviously made up (or at least that's what Baby Polari thought about it) story which involved blue planets, spaceships, dreams, comets, and lots of other bull. Baby Polari didn't believe a single word, but all the other Lumas did, and they quickly slapped the king's crown on her head. When Baby Polari complained about it, they made him the queen's advisor. Baby Polari swore he would not permit this and since then he has been constantly trying to kill the inexpressive girl with cleverly designed traps. Unfortunately for him, the girl seems to have odd powers that she constantly uses to avoid the traps. Baby Polari has convinced Rosalina that all those traps are made by evil conspirators who are trying to kill her, and he technically isn't lying. Due to the obvious continuity error that it would create, he isn't going to kill Rosalina in his youngster days, as for his adult/elderly days... who knows? Category:Villains Category:Evil Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters